


Sly Activities

by Treerat



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Interspecies Relationship(s), Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 14:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13789239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treerat/pseuds/Treerat
Summary: Wrote this story in response to an illo I saw on e621Bonnie Hopps comes to visit Judy and Nick in Zootopia.  While Judy catches up on Bunnyburrow gossip over her phone some 'interesting' activities occur behind her back.





	Sly Activities

“You’ll be in the same room as before, Mom,” Judy told her mother as they entered the house.

“Thank you, dear,” replied Bonnie. “I have to admit that visiting Zootopia is becoming most interesting.”

The older doe brought out her smartphone and thumbed the activate button. Judy saw her mother frown as she pressed the button a couple more times. Bonnie looked up to her daughter.

“Judy, I forgot to charge my phone before getting on the train and it’s dead,” she said. “Would you call your dad to let him know I’ve arrived alright?”  
“Yes, I will,” she said as she pulled out her own phone.

“Oh, and see if Cathy is there, she wants to fill you in on her latest…’intelligence’.”

“Gossip, you mean, mother,” Judy corrected.

“That too. It’s been some time since your last ‘briefing’ on what’s going on at home,” Bonnie said.

“Nick, would you see to mom for a while?”

“Can do,” replied the tod as he headed for the guestroom with Bonnie’s suitcases in hand.

Judy’s dad took several seconds to answer.

“Hi, dad.”

“Say, it’s Jude the Dude!” Stu declared.

Judy groaned inwardly at her father’s old nickname for her.

“Mom made it okay. We’ve got her at home. Her phone battery is dead so I’m letting you know.”

“Thanks. I always worry about her being waylaid by some devious predator while in the big city.”

“Dad!!” Judy gasped.

“Gotcha!” he declared, grinning.

Nick and Bonnie returned in time to hear Judy “Ugh!” at her father’s little joke trap. Judy was seated at a table, her back to the fox and her mother, her phone lain down on the table. Noting her daughter’s full attention on the phone, Bonnie got an idea.

“Dad, is Cathy there?”

“Bouncing from footpaw to footpaw wanting to ‘update’ you on things.”

Barely a heartbeat later the picture changed to show one of Judy’s older sisters, Cathy. To say she was the Hopps family’s central clearinghouse of gossip was something of an understatement. She would have done well in the intelligence gathering field if she could have ever kept her lips sealed.

“Judy, it’s been so long!” Cathy said in barely contained enthusiasm.

“Two weeks is not that long,” Judy said.

Bonnie turned her back to her daughter to face Nick, whose attention was on the conversation between the sisters.

“And soooo much has happened in that time!”

“Then give me the abridged version, I’d like to take mom out to dinner before nightfall.”

“Oh poo, you’re such a spoilsport!”

Nick’s attention changed when he felt a touch at the front of his loose pants. He looked down and arched an eyebrow as Bonnie zipped open his fly. She, then, reached in to open his boxers fly to feel his sheath and balls. A hand palmed the top of her head and moved it to where she was looking up at the tod.

“Getting dangerously adventurous?” she saw him mouth silently.

He watched as a wickedly mischievous expression lit up her face, a look he had come to enjoy as it signaled she would be pleasuring him. The older doe’s small hand caressed about on his thin furred balls and the resulting stimulation got his dick extending itself from his sheath. Really, he didn’t mind her ‘attendance’ of him, something that had first began in an outbuilding in a rather isolated area at the sprawling Hopps farm a bit over a year before.  
Nick was no virgin. In his years of living he had had his share of females for anything from one nights stands (mostly) to, a few times, dating periods that had lasted up to three months. And all of them had been with prey species. Several encounters involved rabbit, and a couple of hare, does, most of them older than himself. Thusly, he was familiar with the body language of the lapine female. Within hours of first meeting her in person, Nick read the subtle signs of Bonnie’s interest in him. It took another day for him to discern that it was more than casual. And just a bit longer to divine what she truly wanted.

Nick and Judy were working partners, best of friends, and, by now, roommates in a house at the edge of the forested hills sector (a suburban area adjoining the savanna district). The temperatures were comfortable most of the year and the real estate prices reasonable. When Judy informed her parents of her and Nick’s new living arrangements, Bonnie and Stu’s eyebrows went up. That the house had four bedrooms and two and a half baths raised those brows even more. Weeks after closing on the property, Judy decided, with Nick’s okay, that he should meet her family face to face.

 

“Judy, tell me it’s none of my business if you want to but, would I be too far off the beam if I figured your mother had a bit of a wild youth?” Nick asked.  
Judy thought that over for a few seconds.  
“Well, I have it on good authority that she dated a mink, then a ferret, plus two bobcat brothers before she met up with dad,” she replied.  
“No other bunnies?”  
“A few, but her main interest was in those four for her late teen years.”  
Nick saw her eye him with an expression of curiosity.  
“Any particular reason for your question?” she asked.  
“Just confirming a…pattern I’ve seen over the years.”  
“And that is?”  
“That many dedicated mate mothers have a somewhat…interesting youth before settling down.”

Thrilled at her daring, Bonnie set herself where her body was between Judy and Nick, thus concealing what was going on from her chatty daughter, if she happened to look up and around. Nick fought down the desire to croon as the experienced lapine woman called upon her skills to get this vulpine’s ‘trooper’ to full ‘attention’. He clamped his jaw tight as a short pink tongue licked over the tip of his hardening cock, making it even more so. Nick tipped his head down and licked a couple of times at the base of Bonnie’s left ear.

“Bunny, you know this is going to cost you,” he murmured to her.

“Whatever it is, it’s a price I’m willing to pay,” she whispered in return.

Judy’s giggle at something brought Nick’s head up and he looked her way to see that she still had her back to them. His body quivered as that bunny tongue licked down the length of his stiff meat and he shivered as she, then, lightly nibbled all the way back up again.

Bonnie was fascinated with this vulpine ‘sausage’, it was about half again the length of Stu’s. All that length meant it was a bit greater in thickness. She trembled at the memory of what it felt like when it had gone into her steaming wet sex channel that first time in the old storage shed. She had needed all the lubrication she had for it to slide into her. It stretched her channel like never before as it traveled the full length of her vaginal sheath to stop when the tip bumped into her cervix, something that had never happened before. And, for the first time, Bonnie felt the fox knot pressed against the lips of her mound. It was, to her, hot and hard and she wondered, full as she already was, what it would be like to have it in her as well. That hadn’t happened, yet. But she had learned to use her hands to massage and stimulate that important sexual part to bring on Nick’s climax.

“Ready to shoot,” Nick whispered.

Fur and fluff, he was straining for release! That could happen with normal, non-knotting, intercourse but it was not as satisfying. Bonnie took as much of that fox dong as she could into her mouth and sucked away. She ran her tongue about it and then used both of her hands to rub and stimulate the knot. Nick groaned through clinched teeth as his orgasm fired within him and his aching balls shot their cargos of semen through the hot length and out the tip in pulsing streams. Bonnie’s throat worked furiously as she swallowed the fox’s ‘offerings’ down as quickly as possible in order not to have any leak past her lips. It still amazed her that he had so much to give whenever he came in her mouth or cunt or jacked off onto her. Nick leaned his back to the wall to brace himself as he came down from his carnal peak. Bonnie licked around his somewhat softened dick to be sure she got all the cum cleaned off. A couple minutes later, she, reluctantly, stuffed her Master’s member back into his pants and carefully zipped the fly back up. It was a good thing that they were on the baggy side, though, even with that, the front showed a fair bit of tenting. Fortunately, Judy’s chat with Cathy went on for another several minutes and by then that bulge was less obvious.

“Bye sis,” Judy said and switched off her phone.

She turned about to see her mother had Nick’s tail draped across the back of her neck and over her shoulders.

“Mom, I believe I have a prior claim on that tail,” Judy said.

“Then, you had best guard it well, or…” Bonnie snarked.

Judy looked to Nick.

“Anyone tell you you’re a corruptive force?” she said.

“Me?!” he replied with an affected expression of innocence on his face.


End file.
